CODE LYOKO: THE TRICK
by Bmc16
Summary: It has been two months since XANA last attack. the warriors are puzzled. What is XANA planning? what is the attack going to be? will they win or fall to XANA? twist or two will be in stored too. this may shock you or not. you decide.
1. Chapter 1

**CODE LYOKO: THE TRICK**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal day the academy. The warriors went to the cafeteria and sat at their table with their food. Jeremy, Aleita, Yumi, and Ulrich eat normally while Odd already had 3 servings and its on fourth one now. Odd look at his friends," what?"

Ulrich smirk and said," I still cant believe you eat like a pig." Odd give him a look and said," so what! I'm a happy pig!" they all laughed and smile at him. Aleita look at Jeremy as Jeremy type on his laptop for XANA attack.

Aleita said," no attack yet?" it has been two months since XANA last attack was. The warriors are puzzle at that and what is XANA is up to. Even though they like the break, doesn't mean XANA wont attack. Jeremy nod and said," nope. I don't understand why is it taking him this long to attack. It shows he has enough power to do now for two whole months. Am worried."

Yumi put a hand on Jeremy hand and said," don't worry. What ever he has planned, we will be be ready." she smile. Ulrich nod and said," she is right. After all we are the warriors." Ulrich and yumi smile and blush at each other.

AFTER LUNCH**************************

They all head to the bench when of a sudden…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… Jeremy open his laptop and sees a red tower on the screen. The tower is active. Jeremy said," he is attacking now! Lets head to the factory now!" they nod and the to the manhole.

Odd jump in the air in excitement and said," finally! Back to lyoko! I miss monsters." Ulrich pull his friend to the ear and ran. Ulrich said," lets go! Or I will be the one kicking your butt!"

AT THE FACTORY*********************

Jeremy sat in this chair and put his ear piece on. Jeremy said," ok the tower is at the sector 5. Be careful. After all, he waited two months for this. I called William already, he is on his way. Wait for him in sector 5." they nod and went to the elevator.

Odd press the button and the elevator door went down. They made it to the scanner room. The boys went in first than the girls.

Jeremy types and said," scanner Ulrich, yumi, odd, aleita. Transfer Ulrich, yumi, odd, aleita. Virtualization!" Jeremy press enter and the warriors land in sector 5.

SECTOR 5****************************

William landed near the warriors and smile. William said," what sup with XANA nonattack?" Odd strengths," don't know but im ready for whatever he has in store!"

Jeremy said," look less chatting more running." they all say," yes mother!" they laughs and ran down the hallway.

_**I'm back with a new adventure. Hope you like the chapter, cause it will get better! Please review! Until next time…bye…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

IN SECTOR 5********************

The warriors walked in at room and they see a key on other side of the room. They look around for the trap. Odd smile and ran on his paws toward the key. Ulrich yelled," Odd what are you doing? Think this threw!"

Odd yell back," there is no time for thinking!" Odd sees the gap between him and the key. Jeremy was nervous and said," Odd stop! It could be a trap!" Odd ignores and adds more to cockiness'. He jump over the gap and hit the key.

The key glow and the door open near it. Odd look confused and turn to his friends. They slowly walk to the door, confused. Aleita said," what is going on here? XANA hasn't attack in two months until now. And now there was nothing but the key to run to. No countdown or traps." William nod and said," yeah and don't we see monsters by now. ?"

Ulrich said," yeah and don't like this at all." Jeremy types on keyboard and said," I don't know what's going on but I do know what ever is the attack is. It is not good." Yumi nod as the walk in the hallway," it is very strange but we must be on guard." they all nod and walk down the hall.

IN THE FACTOR******************

In the factory, someone in black suite enter in the elevator. He press the button and head down. He has something behind his back and he grin. XANA made him untraceable to Jeremy's radar.

He enter in the supercomputer and grin more.

BACK IN THE SECTOR 5********************

They all made it to the red tower. They got their weapons out for monsters but no sign of them. Ulrich said," I have a really bad feeling about this. Jeremy do you see anything?" Jeremy shook his head and look at the screen. Jeremy said," there is nothing. This is way too easy. What is going on here?"

Aleita walks to the tower and touch it. Suddenly, the tower shook and vanish into thin air. The warriors gasp. Aleita was scared and said," Jeremy! The tower is gone! It was fake!"

IN THE SUPER COMPUTER ROOOM********************

The man came be hind Jeremy and clamp his hand to his mouth. Jeremy screamed in the hand on his month. Jeremy struggles and the man stab him in the stomach. Jeremy's eyes widen and yap in pain.

The man smile and removed the knife from Jeremy. He pick up Jeremy by the shirt and threw him to the wall. Jeremy smack into the wall and fell to the ground. The wound in his stomach bleed and the man disappeared in the air.

IN SECTOR 5**************

They called for Jeremy and no reply. Aleita panic and said," something is wrong.!" Ulrich ran to the door and said," lets get out of here!" the door slam closed and he gasp. Suddenly lazar rings strike him and flew him up. The ring wrap his arms to his sides and he struggles. Yumi yelled," Ulrich!" and tried to threw her fans but she was caught by the ring.

Odd and Aleita try to run but they were caught by the rings and flew up too. William was shock and there was nothing he can do. They struggle in their bounds and see claw like cage surround them.

Lighting strike them and they scream…..

_**Oh man! What is going on? Is this XANA attack? What happen to the warriors? Hope you like it and review it. Until next time…bye.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

SECTOR 5**************

They warriors scream in pain and struggle to get lose. William throws his sword at the cage but didn't do anything. The lighting shoot at him and he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the lighting shoot from them to the center of the room. There was a small red glowing ball that the lighting strike. On screen, the warriors powers and life points are getting way too low. They felt getting weaker and weaker.

The red glowing ball slowly grows into a human figure when the lighting is giving it more. After all of the that, the lighting and the pain stop. The cage removed itself and disappear. The warriors fell and hit the ground hard. They groan in pain and try to get up. They were in too much pain and too weak to get up.

The red glow human figure fell to its knees and the glow slowly disappeared form the body. The warriors watch as the figure became clear. The suit was deep black with red tech lines over it. A colck tied to the neck and the hood fell against the back. The figure held an weapon, it was a red glowing sword and has a black dagger at his belt.

The figure stood up and look at the warriors. They gasped at the figure. Aelita said," no…I cant be…" Yumi shook her head and said," its…not possible…" Odd said," it is…." Ulrich and warriors say," XANA."

XANA had black hair, half shagged down and have red highlights. His eyes were peer red and had an evil smile.

He feels his new body, his real body, and loves it. He sees the warriors tried to get and he smile. He walk up to them. Aleita said," how… how is this…possible…"

He smile and said," well its simple princess. I was though of being human. I believe it would be much easier to destroy you and have power to take over…the world that is rightful mine. Hopper had human dna in me but destroyed it by keeping me a virus. I need power…and some dna back to me. So I wait… I wait for my power to reach a all time high and search for the power I need. What I found that Hopper never told you. The power I need is from…you…all of you…"

The warriors eyes widen. Odd said," but…" XANA continues," his file declared you all have hidden powers. More powerful than I can imagine. It was suppose to beat me. But I use that to my advantage. I took your powers and your dna. Now I will leave lyoko and go to take your…home…"

Ulrich weakly got up and said," we will…stop…you… and we will kill…you for good…you never…take our world and this world… over my dead body."

XANA smile," that can be arranged." he ran to him and kick him in stomach and punch him in the face. He took the dagger and took it to Ulrich stomach and Ulrich yelled in pain. Yumi yelled and tried to get up, "Ulrich!" XANA threw Ulrich to the near the edge of the cliff. The digital sea is below it. Ulrich groan in pain.

William saw this and yelled. He ran to XANA and swung his sword at him. XANA dodge it with his sword and zap him with his lighting. William cried in pain and XANA stab William with his sword. William was devitalized and he lay in the scanner in pain.

The others gasp on how powerful he is. He left up Ulrich and Ulrich struggle. He Smile and said," say hi to Hopper for me and say good bye forever."

***********************************************8

_**Oh no…! What will happen next? XANA is human! Until next time.. Bye and review pleases…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sector 5*********************

Ulrich is too weak to fight and XANA smile at one of strongest warriors defeat. When he was about to let him go and fall to digital sea, something cut XANA's wrist. XANA yell in pain and drop Ulrich near the edge of sector 5.

XANA look at the flying tech disc that hit his wrist into a hand. XANA and the warriors look at one of ledges and saw a person in tech suit ( the suit is like tron's in tron legacy. but blue.) the helmet cover the person's face. The person look at the warriors than XANA. The person's grip tight on the disk.

Ulrich weakly crawl to his friends as they gather weakly together. Yumi got to Ulrich first and hug him. she cried in his shoulder and he was shock but rub her back," its ok...I'm here...I'm ok.." They held each other and Ulrich saw Odd. Odd wiggle his eyebrows at him and Ulrich sneer at him to be quiet. Odd smirk at agreement.

XANA growl at the person and threw a dagger at the person. The person did a flip to dodge and threw the disk at XANA. XANA dodge the disk by using his sword. The disk came back to the person. They were both 12 feet away from each other, circling like predators.

XANA sneer at the person," You are not Franz hopper, but your DNA doesn't seem to be recognized here. Who are you?" The person ignore him and made the disk from one to two disks. The person took a battle stance.

XANA smile," well, that doesn't matter. As long as i kill who stands in my way, I'm perfectly happy with that." XANA took out his sword and strike at the person. The person dodge with disks collide with the sword and kick XANA in stomach. XANA took the hit but stood firm.

They strike and dodge with their weapons. XANA strike the person's arm with the sword and the person yell in pain. XANA bend down and swift his leg to swift the person. The person flip in the air after being swift by XANA and dodge another swing.

XANA whistle for monsters. Krabs and bloks came for XANA aid," kill him!" The monsters follow XANA order and blast lazars at the person. The person jump from the lazars, as the person is in the air, the person put the disks into one and put on his back. Than the person took two lazar guns out and shoot as the person was in the air.

The lazars hit some two krabs and a blok. The warriors watch this and were amazed. Odd smile," i so need to learn to do that!" The warriors look at their friend wiredly and he look back," what?" they turn back to the action. The person dodge lazars and blasted at them with his own. The rest of two bloks were destoried but his guns.

The person look at XANA and XANA growl in anger. The person ran at XANA and threw the guns up in the air. As the guns came down, the person grab the disk into two from the back, and the guns click onto the belt. The person threw the disks at XANA's stomach.

It was a direct hit and XANA flew a few feet away from the person. The disks flew back to the person and the person grab the disks. The person look at XANA than to the warriors. The person tip on the helmet and the screen pop up. The Levels of life points and power is way too low for the warriors to move anything.

The person clear the screen and run to the warriors. XANA saw that and took out a lazar gun. XANA point it to the person and shot. It was slow motion. The lazar flew to the person and the person look too late to dodge it. The lazar hit and the person flew in the air.

The warriors gasp and Aleita yell," No!" XANA smile due to the hit. The person goes to the ground and the glass of the helmet broke into pieces and roll on the ground in pain. All stare at the person on the ground and the person press the button to make the helmet go down on the neck of the suit.

XANA got up and laugh evilly," now we will see who you are. Get up and show us!" the person slowly got up and slowly turn to face them. They all gasp on who it was. Aleita look at the person," no... it cant be... its..." XANA grew angry," JEREMY!"

Jeremy look at his friends and XANA.

WOW! Didn't see that coming, didn't you? Jeremy is in lyoko and he can fight! that is something! Sorry about for the delay. What will happen next? Please review. Until next time...bye...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jeremy look at his friends when they were shocked to see him. Odd look at Jeremy,"how...did you...? why are...you...? Explain Einstein!" Jeremy chuckle and said,"well...during my work hours in programing, i always wonder how to fight on lyoko if you guys need my help in fight. So i practice after my work is done. i got better and better. I dont know my powers yet but my weapons impressly improve my skills.. And of course, i learn from the best." He smile at them.

Jeremy ran up to them as XANA moves in the shadows in Jeremy's speech. Jeremy help them to the sit up position. Jeremy goes to aleita and put a hand on her shoulder. Aleita smile and him with little strength she had. Ulrich smile and said," why didn't you tell us before?" Ulrich hold yumi as she hug Ulrich and nod at Jeremy.

Odd look at the couple and said," aren't you two getting cozy. " Ulrich and Yumi glared at odd and let go. Ulrich said," If you know what is good for you and to stay alive in our room tonight, you should not say anything else!" Odd shut his mouth, cause he knows Ulrich can take him easily.

Jeremy and Aleita smirk at Odd. Jeremy said," i didn't want tell you guys because i want to be surprise and we all know believe me if i told you." Ulrich laugh and said," yeah its true." They all laugh together as he help them up.

Jeremy took a few steps from the group and touch his earpiece. Jeremy said," William are you there? we need you to devertialize us."

William was at the supercomputer and put on the earpiece. William said,"Yeah im here. But i don't know how to do that." Jeremy smirk and said," its ok. ill talk you through it. Heres what you need it do. First you...ugh..."

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Alieta scream,"NOOOOOO!" Jeremy's eyes widen as he was struck by XANA's sword in the stomach. XANA smile and pull his sword out. Jeremy fell to the ground and was devertialize.

William gasp at the screen and drop the ear piece on the keyboard. William head to elevator and head down to the scanner. The scanner open and there was Jeremy barely holding himself up on the scanner. William goes to Jeremy as the elevator door open to the scanner. William help Jeremy to the elevator and Jeremy said," need to..go...supercomputer..." William nod and head up.

The group was speechless that your friend was defeated and look at XANA. XANA smile and said," too bad he had to go.. but this no matter for a nerd.. any way, where were we? Oh yes...me killing you all.."

The warriors feel something in them that snap and made their hands into fists. Their eyes were closed and head up to XANA. They said," You...will...pay for...this.." The snap open their eyes and theirs glow in color.

Hey guys sorry delay. Was busy for school and stuff.. So i hope you guys like this chapter. I am a little nervous right now for this story. I was thinking of ending it in the next chapter. But tell me if you want it to keep going. I need reviews for that to happen. I really want your thoughts on this, please. SO. What will happen next? Find out next time...bye...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

IN THE SUPERCOMPUTER*******************

William and Jeremy finally got the supercomputer room. William hold up Jeremy as Jeremy hold on his wound from before. William gasp at the wound and said," You need to get to hospital." Jeremy shook his head and said," I'm fine...we need a..return to the...past to save others... Don't make me...give up on...our friends..."

William nod and help Jeremy to the chair.

IN SECTOR 5***************************

The warrior's eyes glow in their color and looks they have the strength to fight. They look really angry. XANA smile and said,"This will be fun." XANA laugh and swung his weapon. They jump from his weapon.

Yumi threw her fan at his back and it was a hit. XANA yell in pain and sees the power in that weapon. XANA smile and said," Fools. with no control of your powers, i can easily take it away. Blind by hate, this turns out to be better than i expected."

The warriors growl in anger. Odd jump really high and blast XANA with arrows. XANA dodge the arrows and fire his gun at Odd. Odd dodge it and while XANA was distracted, Ulrich used his super sprint. Ulrich's super sprint was more powerful than before.

Before XANA could see Ulrich, Ulrich kicked XANA in the face. XANA flew to the ground.

BACK IN SUPERCOMPUTER ROOM***********

William and Jeremy watch the battle as Jeremy types away. William and Jeremy were surprise of warriors powers and strength. William said," whats going on Jeremy?" Jeremy ignore the pain in his wound and said," no idea. i have a feeling we will soon find out."

Jeremy than sees something in his screen that wasn't suppose to be there. Jeremy is shock and William was surprised. William said," is that?" Jeremy shook his head in disbelief and said," i don't believe it! Its..."

BACK IN SECTOR 5*****************

XANA laugh evilly and got up. The warriors got in a line and had energy balls in their hands. XANA laugh and said," go ahead. just you and me." XANA created an electric ball. Suddenly something became between them.

It was FRANZ HOPPER. The warriors and XANA were surprise. Franz goes to the Warriors and said," Aleita and warriors. Listen to me. You have to escape and power down now. You are not ready yet. Your not ready to use your full powers yet. It will kill you and its not the right time to defeat XANA. You are the only ones you can beat him but not right now. please listen. please power down."

The warriors eyes glow down and their power was drop. They closed their eyes and fell to the ground. Franz gasp and look up," Jeremy you need to...UGH!"

XANA zap Franz to the wall and said," thank you for your little speech. IT was...moving. Now if you excuse me, i have power to take and warriors to kill." XANA walk over to warriors and zap them, the warriors scream in pain.

Franz look up and said," Jeremy!"

BACK AT THE SUPERCOMPUTER***********

Jeremy hears Franz say his name and press enter. Jeremy said," Return to the past now."

Than everything went white.

What do you think? Hope you like the chapter. What does Franz mean not ready? What happen to the warriors powers? Find out next time...bye... Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BACK IN THE LUNCH ROOM************************

It was a normal day the academy. The warriors went to the cafeteria and sat at their table with their food. Jeremy, Aleita, Yumi, and Ulrich eat normally while Odd already had 3 servings and its on fourth one now. Odd look at his friends," what?"

They stop and look at Jeremy who was typing on his laptop. Ulrich look at Jeremy and said," ok. one question. What just happen on lyoko?" Odd finish his fourth serving and said," Yeah. Einstein. what is going on here?"

Jeremy closed his laptop and stood up. Jeremy said," I'll tell you but not here. lets go to my room." They nod and follow Jeremy.

IN JEREMY'S ROOM**************************

William open the door to Jeremy's room. William sees Ulrich and Yumi sitting on Jeremy's bed, Odd lean his back on the wall on other side of the room. Jeremy was in his desk chair and Alieta lean on Jeremy's desk.

William closed the door and said," Will someone tell me what just happen "today" ?" Jeremy look at William and said," I just was about to start that. Ok."

Jeremy look at his friends as they wait for answer. Jeremy clear his throat and said," As you all know XANA some how took his human form by taking your powers." Odd cross his arm and said," Yeah. its not a bad thing. XANA has no dna so that means his is back in virus mode."

Jeremy shook his head and said," Nope. He is in fact in human form now. That means that he is more powerful now and deadly." William look surprised as the others and said," so...that means... That any program we sent to kill XANA will have now effect at all?" Alieta look down in sadness and Jeremy sadly said," Yeah. we cant kill XANA with a program anymore."

Ulrich stood up in disbelief and Odd fell on his butt. Yumi gasp and said," thats not possible." Aleita nod and said," its true. all of our hard work is gone now. There is nothing we can do now." Jeremy look up and said," yes there is one thing. We can kill XANA with your powers. All of yours."

The group look at him in shock and Jeremy continues," Franz sent me an message in code to explain everything. You guys are powerful just like him. You all have hidden full powers just like Aleita. Not only Aleita is the key but you guys as well. You all are powerful enough to be keys of lyoko and earth."

They all have their mouths drop to the ground. Jeremy said," but you cant kill him now because you guys barely scratch the surface of your powers and he will kill you. Franz knows your not ready. So that means we have to be ready. oh... Not to forget your powers are on earth as well now."

Odd fainted and roused up again. Ulrich and Yumi almost lost their balance. William shook his in disbelief and said," that not possible." Jeremy nod and said, " Its true. When your eyes glow on lyoko and your powers were over the scale, that means you guys reach your level of power on earth and full power. But you cant use your full power until your ready."

Odd jump up and down," thats too cool. ill have shield to protect from Jim and Mrs. Hertz." Jeremy stood up and said," no Odd. You cant used your powers when theres anyone around and to your personal game. Its not game. This is ten times bigger than we ever face. I have a feeling it will get worse."

The group nod in agreement and Odd pout. Ulrich hold Yumi and said," so train, beat XANA attacks, kill XANA and save the world." Jeremy nod and Ulrich smile," Well I'm game." Yumi smile and said," I'm in. Just because it got hard, doesn't ill give up that easy." Odd nod and said," Me too. It just makes it more fun."

Jeremy smile and look at Alieta. Alieta said," who says I'm not in. Im so in and so ready to get XANA." They all look at William as he came to them and said," Don't think you can do this without me. Im in!" They gather and put their hands in the middle. Jeremy said," For lyoko and to save the world." They all say," We are lyoko warriors!" and raise theirs hands in brake.

IN THE SCANNER ROOM**************************

The scanner open and smoke came out. Two hands grab each of the scanner wall and pull its self out. A person in lyoko outfit step out of the scanner. The person look up and open its eyes. It was XANA with red code lyoko symbol on his eyes.

He made in evil laugh.

There it is the last chapter of the story. Dont worry. The next story will be place after this one. It will be called Code Lyoko The Movie. I have though of this movie for a long time and i think this movie should be the actually movie of Code Lyoko. So what do you think? Find out what happens next in Code Lyoko the Movie. Bye. Please review. I wont do the movie until you guys say you want it.


End file.
